


The Binding Force of Duty

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys in Chains, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Gayle Rochefort-Potts</p><p>Spock contemplates the changes brought about from Captain Kirk's 'mirror'. A pact has been made and a gift is enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Binding Force of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> "THE BINDING FORCE OF DUTY"   
> By Gayle Rochefort-Potts  
> Fandom: Star Trek: TOS  
> Pairing: Spock/Other  
> Rating: NC-17  
> SUMMARY:Spock contemplates the changes brought about from Captain Kirk's 'mirror'. A pact has been made and a gift is enjoyed.  
> Warnings: None  
> DISCLAIMER: The Great Bird of the Galaxy created "The Universe" we play in. Paramount owns "The Universe" we play in. They can have all the monetary gain and all the headaches... we will have all the fun!

The Vulcan commander had ended his duty period. He removed the tunic and placed it on the back of the chair. He looked to the tray of food that had been left by his yeoman. He lifted the cover and raised an eyebrow at the choices. All were native to Vulcan with the exception of the Terran rice. He replaced the cover and headed for the sonic shower.

His skin tingled afterwards and the soft silk fabric he slipped on felt cool. The sleepwear consisted of loose pull-on pants and a top that he merely had to slip over his head, all in a deep blood green. He saw not reason to be uncomfortable off duty. He found the uniforms to be rough and of a fabric that did not retain any warmth.

He sat in the chair in front of the tray. His tunic had been removed and no doubt hung up. He heard no other movement in the quarters but he did catch the sounds of movement in the adjoining cabin. He had no doubt that his yeoman was preparing for rest.

The meal was eaten in silence. He drank the tea then poured out a second from the small pot. He leaned back in his chair, the cup held between his hands. He closed his eyes and relaxed from the day's activities.

It had been a weeks since the events that gave him a different outlook on how his universe was to unfold. His relationship with Captain Kirk had changed, in more ways than one. They were no longer on opposite sides; they had formed a partnership to bring about the necessary changes in this universe. The other captain.... Jim, had said there was a secret in the captain's quarters and the captain's woman knew of it. She had explained it to him and the three had made a pact of secrecy pertaining to the Tantalus Field. There had been changes aboard the Enterprise, the beginnings of trust among the officers on the bridge. No longer were the attempts made on one another's lives.

Captain Kirk had, with a unique briefing, informed the bridge crew that it would be more profitable for them to function together rather than looking behind them waiting for attacks from on another.

And they had saved the Halkans.

Spock heard the swish of the adjoining door, then seconds later the touch on his shoulders. The cup was taken from his hand and replaced with warmed Vulcan ale. Warm hands began to massage the stiffness in his neck and back. He rolled the tall glass between his hands slowly as he settled to enjoy the sensation. His head dropped forward as the warm and now oiled fingers stroked up his neck. The strong and experienced hands worked the magic of relieving the tension in his body.

As he finished the glass of ale, he began to feel the effects of the spices that he had tasted. His body was warming and with the added touches on his body by the other, his state of arousal was evident. He pushed the chair back slightly causing his yeoman to move away. He stood and without a word entered the sleep area and stretched out on the bed.

His yeoman followed dutifully, straddled his form then continued the massage.

Spock's top was slipped off; the motions of the other's hands continued slowly down his back. Long, firm strokes were drawn down his back then a gentle kneading of the muscles was used to travel up his back. He had closed his eyes to enjoy this to the fullest. He felt the firm hands stroke down his side then slide his pants down, Spock lifted his hips to accommodate the motion. His legs were now the focus as they were smoothed and kneaded until they relaxed.

"S'haile..." The title whispered was an ancient one, used only to signify respect to another. In Standard, the rough translation was 'liege lord'. In Vulcan society it signified one that you would give your life for. ".... to continue..."

Nothing more was needed, Spock turned onto his back. His eyes remained closed for the time being as the other's hands began the massaging at his shoulders. Spock had wondered numerous times if his choice of a yeoman had been a logical one. To be a Vulcan was, he thought, a logical choice, but this one was new to the Enterprise and had been purchased for Spock by Captain Kirk.

"A gift." Kirk had said with a soft smile. "To give you more time to play chess." Kirk's grin had lengthened at the Vulcan's raised eyebrow then his hand caressed the Vulcan's face. "Later then, Mr. Spock. A game of chess..." He winked then left the Vulcan's cabin.

Spock opened his eyes as the dark silky shoulder length hair brushed his stomach. His yeoman had reached for the bottle of oil placed on the floor. He noted the darkness of the other's eyes and knew that both were equally as aroused. He reached to the matching dark hair and ran his fingers through it.

His yeoman understood the gesture.

Spock sighed audibly as the warm mouth closer over his swollen organ. The hot tongue swirled around him then the lips captured the length and began the slow stroking. "S'brax." Spock whispered and the compliance was almost immediate. The stroking was performed slightly faster. Spock moved one leg over so the other could position himself between his legs.

A hand replaced the warm mouth for a short time, the mouth tasting the sweetly oiled skin on his inner thigh.

Spock whispered his pleasure at this. His hand reached down to touch the other's shoulder. He brushed back some of the hair that hid the other's face. Even in this low lighting, the marks that had been left on the other's back were evident. It reminded him of perhaps why James had bought him from the other officer. There had been no evidence that this young officer required severe corrections for as many times as was visible. It was simply a matter of either racial or subordinate treatment.

Spock reached down to the other and pulled him up to capture his mouth. "Both must receive some form of pleasuring." His mouth tasted the other's mouth then moved slowly down the neck and along the shoulder.

The gestures were not desired, his yeoman moved back down on the bed and continued milking the officer's hard organ. "Another time, not now." Were the words that had been spoken to Spock.

Spock did not dispute the matter, but he was curious as to the reason. It would wait to be discussed. His body shivered with the pleasuring he was receiving. Her moaned as he felt the growing urgency for release. His hands reached into the softness of the other's hair, his fingers clenched as another shudder moved along his body. His release would be soon.

Touches masterfully done, slowed the Vulcan officer's need. Soft moans speaking of how pleasurable this was as well as words of encouragement guided the touches. The first drop of liquid was tasted and the sucking motion was increased.

"Yes!" Spock whispered. "A: se'arie!" His body shivered then exploded into the other's mouth.

It was taken hungrily. Each swallow served it's own pleasure. The length was milked until no warm liquid came. He was tasted with lips that brushed his thigh. Spock felt the other's weight leave the bed, his body was covered with a soft blanket.

He listened to the sounds of his yeoman cleaning up the dishes that had been forgotten.

His door chime sounded. The voices made him smile.

"Captain." There was a pause, no doubt when his yeoman bowed his head. "Commander Spock was resting, he stated that you were expected for a game of chess. I will have the board set up in a moment."

"Is he awake?"

"Yes. Do you wish warmed brandy tonight, Captain."

"Yes, warm brandy would do nicely tonight." The Human entered the dark room, he leaned against the door frame. His arms crossed as he looked to the horizontal Vulcan. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes." Spock lifted his upper torso, resting on his elbows. "Have you?"

Kirk grinned then nodded. He sipped the brandy that appeared in his hand. "Are you dressing for our game tonight?"

"If you wish me to. You are after all, my commanding officer. My duty is to serve." Spock sat up, noting the glass in his hand.

"Your yeoman...?" Kirk had not heard whether or not his 'gift' had worked out or not.

"I am unsure to the reason for the disciplinary actions taken against him by Captain Renolds, Ensign Tuvok performs all of his assignments with Vulcan efficiency."

Kirk drained the glass. He met the Vulcan's eyes as he sat on the side of the bed. "Maybe he has never been enlightened to the pleasures of having Vulcans around." His hand went to the back of Spock's neck. "Do you think we should share this information?" His lips brushed the warm lips.

"I do not believe Captain Renolds would put any of the information into practice."

"His loss." Kirk pressed his lips against Spock's as the Vulcan pulled him down then rolled him under him. Fingers reached to the contact points that would serve to meld the two officers. "Definitely, his loss...."

Yeoman Tuvok slipped quietly back to his quarters, grateful for the rescue from the aptly named vessel, the I.S.S Bondage.

Fini...


End file.
